


An Omega's Wish

by Amethystdarkwolf, Evey_M



Series: Effects of Hope [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Alpha Logan, Alpha Remy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BDSM, Beta Patton, Blood, Bodily Fluids, Body modifications, Bondage and Discipline, Bonding, Boypussy, Break Up Talk, Breeding, Clothing, Coercion, Collars, Colleg Student Emile, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fingerfucking, Forced Bonding, Gen, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Kinks, Librarian Remy, Lube, M/M, Manhandling, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Mating, Omega Emile, Omega Virgil, Omegas are treated like 2nd Class Citizens, PTSD, Partner Betrayal, Poor Emile is the overall theme of the fic, Possessive Remy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roughness, Sad, Self-Esteem, Self-Harm, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Singing, Spirit Breaking, Spreader Bars, Suicidal Thoughts, Vibrators, belly button piercing, beta roman, forced mating, mental breaking, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystdarkwolf/pseuds/Amethystdarkwolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evey_M/pseuds/Evey_M
Summary: A party where both Omegas and Alphas are invited. Omegas are treated to a night of free drinks and socializing with new Alphas while those Alphas...Well, they have more malicious intent.Emile soon learned this after moving in with an Alpha he met at the party. Happy Endings don't always happen when you're treated like second-class citizens.





	1. Warning: Read Before Continuing

Authors note:   
Hi, yes, welcome to the story. So this has been something me and (Logan) have been working on for a while now. 

A couple of quick things to start us off,

-This story will have very mature, and very dark themes, exact triggers will be listed down below. Do Not Read if any of this makes you uncomfortable. 

-This is set in an A/B/O au, just in case you didn't see the title, so while a character is a male, he does have both sets of genitalia since he is an omega, those are the rules we're going with this au

-This is the first book in a trilogy, so not everything will be solved by the end, but instead in the next book and the one after. 

Okay, now onto the list of triggers. 

-Sex

-Sexual Assault/Rape

-Date Rape Drug Use (Though it is only mentioned twice and is not used to commit the actual sexual assault.) 

-Abuse (Controlling partner in a relationship, Sexual abuse) 

-BDSM (Non-con again^) 

-Kidnapping (kind of, it is consensual at first, but then turns out not to be.)

-PTSD 

-Nightmares

-Suicidal Thoughts

-(minor) Self-harm 

-Mental breaking 

-Blood

-Angst (obviously) 

-Heat Cycles, Mating, etc. 

Again, if any of these things trigger you. 

Do.

Not.

Read.

This. 

Book.

If not, then carry on, and enjoy!

-Logan and Evey

And, here's a Spotify Playlist: An Omega's Wish Playlist


	2. Chapter One: The Party

The party was extravagant, some of the richest Alphas in the area held it. The house was decorated grandly, enough to impress any and all Omegas who came in. That it certainly did, Emile grinned so widely as he walked around the giant house. Holding his glass of wine, he had only had one other, though the drinks were free. He was already feeling a little strange, though he couldn't quite place it. He continued to glance around in awe of the scenery, trying to ignore the feeling that was growing more as he drank more. Soon he found a small chair to sit in, kind of away from the major hall where the party was taking place. He debated leaving, but he hadn't even had the chance to meet an alpha yet! He thought this would be a nice way to do so, but so far, none of the alpha's even glanced his way.

Remy, having been stopped by Omega after Omega, was still struggling to find the one. He knew this night was his chance before he had to wait for next year's party. But none of the Omegas seemed to fit, having either already been claimed by an Alpha tonight or their tone and the way they speak did not work with the way he had grown up. The Alpha sighed as he left the main hall, enjoying the quietness.

Emile glanced up, hearing footsteps in the relatively empty hall. His eyes locked onto an Alpha who looked a little exhausted. _Talk to him_ ran through his head without any other thought. The Alpha looked kind, despite the exhaustion. This could be a good thing. Emile stood from the chair and made his way over to the Alpha. "Hi there!" he said happily.

Remy glanced up seeing an Omega he hadn't seen in the party hall. _Unclaimed_ he thought, looking the Omega up and down _Alone, no one else to butt in._ "Hello there, yourself," he spoke, smiling slightly towards the Omega, "what's a pretty little thing like you doing out here by yourself."

Emile flushed a bit at the compliment. "Well, I was hoping to meet some other Omegas and Alphas here, but..." he frowned, "I haven't seemed to find anyone I really click with yet..." He looked the Alpha up and down a bit obviously. "You must have an omega already... With how handsome you are and all."

Remy shook his head. _This one's perfect_ he thought, taking the Omega's chin gently in his open palm. "Actually, I don't," he said, "I don't usually attract many Omegas." Emile pressed into the contact just a bit. "That's surprising," he murmured. He pulled away slightly, just so he could hold his hand out to the Alpha, "I'm Emile," he introduced, "what's your name?" Remy let his hand drop to his side before taking Emile's hand to shake. "Remington," he said, "but you, babes, can call me Remy." He knew he'd have to work his name out of Emile at a later point in time, but right now, he was working on gaining his trust enough to take him home.

Emile grinned. "Oh! I get the special privilege, do I?" He giggled. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Remy," he glanced back over to the party hall, "do you maybe wanna come with me to get another drink?" Remy smiled, glancing over to the party hall. Some Alphas were already leading their chosen Omegas out of the hall, taking them home early in the night before anyone else could snatch them away. Many of these Omegas seemed completely inebriated, having downed the spiked drinks. "I would love to get another drink with you, babes," he said, slowly pulling Emile towards the party hall.

Emile nodded, holding onto Remy's arm as they walked back to the party hall. He began rattling off a few things about himself, as he got another drink. Like how he was going to school to be a therapist and his affinity for music and cartoons. All the while asking Remy questions about his interests and such. Remy smiled, nodding along as Emile spoke. He told of how he owned and worked at the only library in town and that he really wasn't one for parties. Though, this one would be the one exception. "So, I have to ask," he started, leaning against a bar, "why do you want to be a therapist?"

Emile obviously lit up once Remy had mentioned the library, though his smile turned a little shy once Remy questioned his choice of profession. "I-I want to help people!" he said, "And I think I have some ideas about how to go about some things a bit differently than others!" Remy nodded, motioning the bartender over with drinks. "Care to share these ideas?" he asked, voicing his interest. The Omega went on describing a few things in cartoon shows that some people may need to hear at some points, such as Steven Universe for relationships and Avatar The Last Airbender for a multitude of things.

Remy hummed and nodded. He knew the Omega had said he had an affinity for cartoons, but he didn't know it was this serious. "I'd like to know more if you'd tell me." Emile nodded, and soon was rambling on and on about his favorite cartoons and what lessons they teach, and how animation has so much potential for things like that! 

Emile continued to take more sips of his drink, and after a bit, he was starting to stumble and feel weird again. Remy gently grabbed one of Emile's elbows. He held the Omega up. "That's quite interesting, babes," he said, taking the glass from Emile's hand, "I'll take you home." The Omega felt a little hesitant at that but decided to go along with it. Remy would just help him get home. He's just feeling sick. Emile nodded, practically clinging onto Remy. "Thank you so much, I dunno what's gotten into me.." he murmured.

Remy smiled, wrapping an arm around Emile's waist. He pulled the shorter against him. "Don't worry about it, babes," he said, slowly leading Emile towards the front doors. "What's your address?" Emile took a second to recall but told Remy his address as they headed towards Remy's car. The other hummed, nodding. He'd have to call someone to see if they can get into Emile's apartment. He needed to know what clothing size his new Omega is. He helped Emile into the front seat and strapped him in.

Emile dozed on and off once he was in the car, things becoming less coherent after a moment. Soon enough, however, they pulled up to his familiar apartment complex. He unbuckled his seat belt and stumbled as he tried to get out of the car. "Thank you, so much..." he repeated. Remy stopped Emile from opening the door. "Babes, I don't think you should be left alone," the alpha said, leaning over to grab the seat buckle and buckled in Emile again. "I don't think you'll be able to make it to your apartment."

Emile again felt a little hesitant, it was natural again. But something told him to listen to the Alpha. So he dazedly nodded, "Okay... So where are we going then...?" Remy turned back to make sure he wouldn't hit any other cars as he backed out of a parking. "I'll be taking you to my house, I have a guest room you can stay in," he said. Emile, again, nodded. "Okay..." he murmured, a tiny bit upset that he won't have his stitch plushie to cuddle with tonight, but that's okay! He'll be able to cuddle with him tomorrow night.

Remy glanced at the other in his car. He knew the drug would make them fade in and out of reality and highly susceptible to the words of Alphas. He didn't think it would have been this simple. Especially after this Omega had had so little drinks. Emile was a bit of a lightweight when it comes to drinks, so even though he had only had a few, it was managing to take hold of him quickly. He managed to drift off a little in the car ride to the alpha's house.

Remy pulled up to his garage, turning off his car. He unbuckled and stepped out of his car. He walked around, closing the garage door before opening the passenger's side of his car. He leaned over Emile, unbuckling him and carefully lifting him out of the car. Emile clung a bit tightly onto the Alpha, his scent was good and made him feel nice and protected. He smiled a bit. "You're so nice for doing this, thank you," he slurred a bit as he was taken into the Alpha's large home.

Remy didn't answer as he carried the Omega to the guest room. He laid the other on the bed then pulled off the other's boots and set them on the floor. He tucked Emile in. "Sleep well," he hummed, smoothing out the blankets. Emile smiled a bit at him. "Goodnight..." he murmured. He shifted a bit to get more comfortable, but soon enough was deep in sleep

Remy backed out of the room, slowly pulling a silver key out of his pocket. He closed the bedroom door, locking it from the outside before walking off to wait for the moving company to bring Emile's items to him.


	3. Chapter Two: The Alpha's Home

An hour or so after the sun came up, Emile slowly woke up. He sat up and stretched a bit, failing to take into account his surroundings for a couple seconds. He glanced around worriedly before the events of the night before came into his mind. Oh, the nice Alpha. Remington, he remembered. He shifted and got out of the bed and headed over to the door. However, when he pulled on it, it didn't open. He felt a bit of panic set in as he messed with the doorknob, twisting and turning and pushing and pulling as much as possible. "R-Remington...? Hello??" He called loudly in hopes that the door was accidentally locked and he forgot to unlock it. A simple mistake of course. Things like this happen.

Remy, having not wanted the workers in his home to help unpack while his omega was sleeping in the other room. He wanted the other to sleep for as long as possible before showing him around their house. _I wonder if he'll still be drugged once he wakes_ he thought, placing the last of the boxes in Emile's room. He heard a rattle and a cry for his name after. "He's awake," he hummed. He glanced around the room once more before leaving towards the guest room.

Emile continued to try to call for the Alpha. And after a moment, he moved back away from the door and sat back down on the bed. Hopefully, Remy heard him and come back after a moment. Or, at least come check on him... sometime soon.

Remy pulled the key out of his pocket. He held the door handle, unlocking the door quickly. He stuffed the key in his pocket before he opened the door. Emile looked up as the door opened, "Oh! Hey, uh, you may wanna check the doorknob, on that, because it was locked for some reason!" he said relieved that Remy heard him.

Remy nodded, holding onto the doorknob. "Sorry, I locked it again this morning. I forgot I had someone over when I locked it," he said, twisting it briefly, "We had a nasty break in a year or two ago. I had all doors reinforced to be locked because of it." Emile winced a bit. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear about that," he murmured sympathetically. "So... Um... What should we do now...? Because I can leave if you'd like me too!" He asked, instinctively reaching for his phone in his pocket, Virgil or Patton could come to pick him up since they were his rides to the party anyways.

Remy shook his head. "No. no, please, you can stay as long as you want," he said, motioning his Omega to pick up his shoes. "Come out to the kitchen, babes. I'm sure you're hungry." Emile smiled. "Yeah, kinda, I didn't get to each much last night after all," he tried to pass off as a joke, even though he felt like he was starving. He picked up the dress shoes he had on the night before and carried them with him as he followed Remy to the kitchen

Remy smiled, closing the door after both of the left. He left it unlocked for now, knowing he'll be passing by later to lock it again. "I didn't know what you like so I have muffins, banana bread, or cereal for breakfast," the alpha explained, showing Emile the kitchen. Emile's eyes lit up. "Banana bread sounds nice!" he said, that was one of his favorites! He glanced around the kitchen in awe of its size. "Your house is huge," he commented off-handedly.

Remy nodded, turning to pull the banana bread out of the microwave. The bread was basically untouched except for where it had already been cut. "Go ahead and have what however much you like," he said, setting the tin in front of Emile.

Emile shifted a bit, Remy not contributing to the small talk was making him a little uncomfortable. Oh well, he could text Virgil to come get him so he could leave soon anyways. For now he a few pieces of the banana bread. Remy sat at the table Emile, opening his laptop. He checked through a few emails, replying to his workers that he would be out for a few weeks He knew these next few weeks may be crucial to making Emile his fully.

Emile was tempted to bring up more topics of small talk like they had been at the party last night, but once he saw Remy working on something and having a very serious demeanor about it. The words died on his lips. After a moment, he murmured, "I’m probably gonna text a friend to come get me in a moment, just so I'm not bothering you."

Remy glanced over to Emile, shaking his head a moment. "You're not bothering me, I'm just emailing work right now," he said, closing his laptop "You don't have to leave anytime soon.. In fact, there is something I'd like to show you after you're done eating."

Emile perked up a bit at that, "Oh, really?" he asked curiously. He ate two more pieces of banana bread before feeling full enough to actually go on with his day. "So what's this thing you're gonna show me?" Remy stood. "It's back in the bedrooms," he said, holding out his hand for Emile to take. Emile smiled a bit and took Remy's hand, he stood from the table and began to follow the alpha back over to the bedrooms

Remy smiled back, squeezing Emile's hand in his. "So, last night," he started, slowly leading his omega back to his room, "I was concerned with what I saw when I almost let you out at your apartment. It doesn't look to be the safest out there."

Emile looked away a bit shamefully, "well... It was the place I could find on my budget... College students don't always get the best housing and such..." He explained quietly

Remy nodded. He glanced up to look at the rooms around quickly before looking back at Emile. "I know," he said softly, "which is why I would like to offer you to stay here with me. No expenses, no budget you have to worry about, you just have to finish your Masters degree."

Emile's eyes widened and he quickly looked back at Remy, "Really?" He whispered in awe. This alpha had just met him and he was already offering something so generous and amazing?

Remy nodded. "Really," he responded. "So, what will it be?" He needed to hear an answer before he showed Emile his room.

Emile thought for a moment, this was rather early. But, this could be really good for him! Not having to worry about expenses while in college? That sounds like a life saver. So he nodded. "I'd love that, thank you."

Remy smiled and seemed to let out a sigh of relief. He paused in front of his Omega's new room. "No problem, babes," he said, setting a hand on the doorknob.

Emile smiled back, "so what are you gonna show me?" He asked again. The anticipation getting the better of him.

Remy nodded, starting to twist the knob. "I didn't want to send you back out to your apartment," Remy explained quickly, "so I may have already brought over all of it." He pushed open the door, showing a room filled with Emile's possessions. "Please don't freak."

Emile's eyes widened at the room filled with boxes. "Oh my goodness..." He whispered, feeling a bit unnerved... What if he had said no?.... Well, that doesn't matter, because he said yes. So it's okay! "I am... A bit weirded out... But more astonished you managed to do this so quickly." He murmured as he walked inside

Remy leaned against the doorway, watching Emile look around. "I'm used to packing and moving things quickly," he said, "I tried to keep everything the same as your room but I didn't know where to place everything."

Emile smiled, "I can handle the rest of it, you did a great job though." He chuckled. Opening a few boxes that hadn't been opened yet. He began to move items around to how he wanted them.

Remy watched him for a moment before standing up straight again. "I'll leave you to unpacking then," he said. "Is there anything you'd like to know before I go?"

Emile thought for a second and then shrugged, "Nothing comes to mind right now, thank you!" He said before continuing to unpack

Remy nodded. "Would you like me to close the door?" he asked. He moved to hold onto the doorknob.

Emile shrugged again, "I don't care either way!" He said, before chuckling and joking, "Just don't lock me in again."

Remy chuckled softly as well. "Yeah, 'course," he said, starting to close the door. "I'll come and get you for lunch later," he added. He left, leaving the door open a sliver before going to work in the kitchen. He had some things to order.

After about an hour or two Emile had finished unpacking everything that wasn't already unpacked. He sat on his new bed, starting to quietly sing to himself. "If I could, pretend to be, half of what you think of me... I could do about anything! I could even learn how to love... When I see the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back... I could do about anything! I could even learn how to love, like you..."

Remy waltzed down the halls. He was moving to his office so he could finish ordering some of the items he wanted to. He paused at Emile's door, hearing soft words. He stepped closer to the door, listening as the omega sang to himself.

Emile sighed and stopped singing. Trying to think of another song he could sing or at least listen to. Music always helped him calm down and feel better. Not that he was feeling bad right now of course.

Remy settled his laptop at his side before knocking on the door. This motion caused it to open a little. "I didn't know you could sing, babes," he told the Omega softly, " I would love to hear you sing more."

Emile glanced up, eyes wide in shock. "Oh... Uh..." He flushed a bit and looked away, "Really?"

Remy smiled, chuckling at the sudden shyness. "Of course, babes," he said, looking around the room a little, "can I come in?"

Emile smiled and nodded, "Sure!" He said, before looking down at his phone to see which song he wanted to sing

Remy smiled and stepped into the room further. He looked around, noting all the cartoon merch hanging around on shelves. He took a seat with Emile, setting his laptop towards the middle of the bed.

After Emile found the song, he started lightly playing the instrumentals, as he sang, "It all became so lovely, those bluest skies above me, those funny feelings I had never felt before I met you. I thought I'd stay a while...." he continued on singing the slow and melancholy song. Remy kept the smile on his face, slightly swaying to the beat of the song. Wonderful voice he said to himself.

"Maybe I'm not, alone...." Emile finished singing, smiling a bit at Remy has he did so. The blush on his cheeks had faded a little, but he was still rather shy to be singing in front of the alpha.

Remy smiled back, cupping Emile's face with one hand. "Beautiful, babes," he purred, slightly pulling Emile closer to him. Emile flushed a bit darker, as he was pulled closer. "Thank you, Remy..." he murmured.

Remy gave a small smirk as Emile flushed red, then moved back. "That was wonderful," he said, going to pick up his laptop, "I'm going to go finish a few emails then I'll prep lunch."

"Okay, do you need help with making lunch? I'd love to help!" Emile offered, not wanting the Alpha to feel as though he wasn't contributing to the household.

"You can help if you'd like, babes," Remy replied. He fixed his laptop by his side then looked at Emile, "I'm not the best cook around."

Emile smiled, "Well, just let me know when you're ready to start and I'll help out then!" he said cheerfully.

Remy nodded. "I'll see you at lunch, then," he said, backing away towards the door, "if you'd like, you can go ahead and look in the pantry before we start making lunch."

Emile nodded, "I'm probably gonna call a friend first, just so he knows where I am and everything, then I'll see what we got!" He responded, picking his phone back up and going to the contact list.

Remy left with another nod, closing the door only to leave it open a sliver like before. He walked off to his study to finish ordering the last of his supplies.

Emile smiled as the alpha left. And scrolled down to his QPP's number, Virgil, his other QPP, Patton was going to get a call as well, but Virgil needed to be called first due to his anxiety disorder. He pressed call and waited for Virgil to answer.

Virgil picked up his phone as he stopped pacing his living room. He glanced at the name before hurriedly picking up. "Emile Picani, where in the hell did you go?!" he shouted. He gripped his hair as he spoke, "you went missing! Missing! At a party overridden by Alphas!" He froze for a second at that. Alphas. "You weren't marked were you?!"

Emile physically jerked back as Virgil shouted, "Virgil, can you try to take a deep breath for me?" he asked, "Or try the four-seven-eight breathing pattern?" he asked

Virgil took a deep breath in as he sat down on one of his comfy chairs. He curled up, pulling his legs close to his chest. "Where did you go last night, Em?" he asked, voice slightly shaky. He knew Emile could take care of himself, but he had lost the other Omega after getting caught up talking to an Alpha --Logan, he believed his name was. "I couldn't find you..."

Emile let out a small sigh of relief as Virgil calmed down, "I was feeling a little strange last night, but before I could come ask you if you were ready to leave, a nice Alpha began talking to me. And he took me home, after I felt a little sicker. I probably had too much to drink, but I'm alright now." He explained, waiting for Virgil to take in that information before he told him the main thing he was going to call him about.

Virgil nodded to himself. He, too, had been feeling a little off. But that was after one drink and explaining from Logan about what they did to their drinks. "So you're okay?" He decided to start, not sure how he would have brought up their spiked drinks. "You're at home now?"

Emile paused for a minute, "I'm okay... and um... Actually about home..." he trailed off. Virgil paused. Home was the apartment until Emile got out of college. Home was the same place for the last few years because of college. He knew the placement of Emile's apartment and that it wasn't in the best spot considering the crime rates. "What happened, sunlight," he asked cautiously.

"Um... I'm kind of, moving in with the Alpha that helped me last night..." Emile said slowly, hoping Virgil's reaction wouldn't be quite as intense. Virgil processed the words, blinking as he thought about that. "You moved in," he said, trying to remain calm. But, nervousness for his QPP came out as he thought about it more, "with an Alpha you haven't even known for twenty-four hours?"

"I didn't get any weird vibes from him, he didn't try anything last night, hasn't even mentioned anything about dating and certainly not claiming. He has a lot of money, and this is a better neighborhood and I don't have to pay to stay here, which is... Really good since I really don't have a lot of money, Virge, you know this..." Emile explained, desperate to get Virgil to understand. "How about this. I'll text you the address, and if something happens or I even start to feel a little unsafe, I'll call you or Patton to come get me, if need be... Okay?" he offered.

Virgil took the information as it came, worry still clear on his face. He knew money was somewhat of a deal to Emile. Especially since he needs it for college and the apartment rent, and the other funds to keep him physically and mentally sound. "Okay," he nodded to the offer the other Omega put out, "deal.. But right away. No questioning or second chances. Just call or text us immediately."

Emile nodded, even though Virgil couldn't see him. "I will... I promise, I love you..." he murmured.

Virgil let out a soft sigh of relief. While he didn't like that Emile had moved in with this Alpha, he knew Emile would keep his promises. "Thank you. I love you too," he responded softly. "Stay safe."

"I will, goodbye," Emile murmured before hanging up. He breathed out a small sigh, preparing to call his other QPP, Patton. Patton was more than a little displeased at Emile's situation at the moment, so he brought up the very same concerns as Virgil, but after a bit, Emile managed to convince him of the same deal he proposed to Virgil. And Patton agreed. Once all was taken care of for the three, which resulted in Emile texting the address to them in a group chat. He left his room and went to begin preparing lunch.


End file.
